An operating system (OS) is the master control program that runs a data-processing system or computer. The operating system sets the standards for all application programs that run in the computer, and is typically implemented as the software that controls the allocation and usage of hardware resources of the data-processing system. Examples of operating systems include Windows, Mac, OS, UNIX, DOS, and Linux.
Linux has in recent years become a popular operating system for managing the operations of computers. Linux is popular because it may be obtained with little or no license fee. In addition, Linux is an open source operating system, allowing a programmer to easily configure it for the limited processing capabilities and memory space of many data-processing systems, such as computers, workstations, and even portable and laptop computers. Linux is thus an alternative to commonly-utilized operating systems, such as Windows, Mac, OS, UNIX, DOS and the like.
The most important asset of any data-processing system (e.g., a computer) is the data stored within the system itself. Such information or data is often stored in folders and files. If a user accidentally removes the fields from the command line, a definite technique or device does not exist for reliably recovering the deleted data. This process is different for the file removed utilizing graphical user interfaces such as, for example, a file explorer or other similar device. Files removed utilizing such file explorer devices, for example, can be recovered utilizing operation system built-in mechanisms. Such is not the case, however, when utilizing a command line interface provided by most operating systems. A solution is therefore needed, which permits users to recover data utilizing the command line interface.